The Family Business
by FreeBird2017
Summary: Suzanna got pregnant at 18 after her boyfriend mysteriously and suddenly moved away. Now, seventeen years later, Travis is looking for the man his mother told him all about. (Bad summary and title, I know. I promise the real thing is better.)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this isn't my first Supernatural fanfiction, but it is the first one on here, so read it and tell me what you think! Also, two questions at the end, so stay tuned!**

"Do you have to go?" Suzanna asked, looking up at him.

"I asked," he said. "Hell, I begged, and I got the same answer every time. I'll come back and visit whenever I can. You still have my number, right?"

She nodded. "Of course. It's pinned to my wall. I'll call as soon as I can."

He started to say something, but was cut off by a loud honk from outside. "I have to go, okay? I love you, and I'm sorry." He kissed her and then ran down the porch stairs and into the waiting car.

Suzanna stood on the porch, waving until the big black car disappeared around the corner. Her first real boyfriend was leaving after only two months, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Two weeks later, the pregnancy test said "positive" and the phone number on her wall was disconnected.

* * *

Travis Westin locked his car walked towards the small shop, already pulling the picture out of his pocket. This was the fifth place he'd visited today, and it was only ten in the morning.

The bell above the door jingled when he pushed it open. The shop he was in was a tiny Chinese place, with the only people inside being a couple sitting at a table by the window and a man behind the counter.

"Hello!" the man said, smiling at Travis. "What can I do for you?"

Travis walked up to the counter and held out the picture to the man. "This may seem really weird, but have you seen this man?"

The man studied the picture for a few minutes before nodding. "He comes in sometimes. Him and another man."

"Do you know where they live?" Travis asked, feeling his heart speed up. This just made his day ten times better.

"No, sorry."

And that ruined it. After all the "no's" and other various rejections and even one "Yeah, I've seen him. It was way back in 2005, I think," Travis was starting to think he'd never find the man in the picture. He thanked the man and turned to walk out, get in his car, and just go back to Manhattan.

But just before he got the door, the man at the counter said, "Wait! The pizza shop down the street delivers. He might know."

Travis had to keep himself from skipping as he left the building. The shop the man was talking about was only a few doors down, so he put the picture back in his pocket and started down the street. The buildings were very spaced out and small, typical for small town life, but it was a huge change from busy Manhatten. For once, it was actually quiet.

The pizza shop was just as empty as the Chinese place. Either this town was just exceptionally quiet, or everyone was just busy.

Travis walked up to the counter and rang the bell, waiting for the owner to come out. When he did, Travis pulled out the picture and slid it across the counter. "Do you know this man?"

The owner looked at the picture, then said, "Yeah, he's been in here a few times."

"The man at the Chinese restaurant said you delivered. Do you know where he lives?"

"Well, no," the man said, frowning. "They get delivery, but we meet in the middle. I've never seen their house. I can give you the address where we meet, if you want."

"That would be awesome." He could start there and look until he found the right house.

The man wrote something down on the back of an old receipt and gave it to him. "Thank you so much," Travis said. "You have no idea how much this helps."

* * *

"Okay…" Travis muttered, looking around at his surroundings. What he thought would be a street full of houses was actually a deserted stretch of road with another gravel road disappearing into the trees. "Guess it's time for a little adventure," he sighed.

He didn't bother putting on the turn signal as he turned left onto the other road. There had to be a house somewhere down this road. Either that, or they lived off the land like all those TV shows he'd seen.

About a mile down the road, Travis noticed fresh tire tracks in the muddy ground. It could have been a commercial or government vehicle, but it was something. Further down was a large brick building, a door set into the side of a hill, and, sure enough, an old car parked outside. Travis stopped the car and sat there for a minute, trying to find more signs of life. The car and the tire tracks were a good sign, but the place just looked sketchy. What kind of person lived in a hole in the ground like this? They were probably insane recluses.

"Alright," Travis sighed. "Let's do this."

He turned the car off and got out, readying himself for the inevitable. He'd been let down so many times and if this didn't work, he was getting in the car and driving straight home.

There wasn't a doorbell. Travis was standing in front of the door at the bottom of a few stairs, looking around for the little white button that would alert them to his presence. What kind of house didn't have a doorbell? Giving up, he knocked loudly on the door and waited. There was no answer for a while, but just as he was about to knock again, the door swung open to reveal a tall and shaggy man glaring down at him.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"My name is Travis. I'm looking for someone and I think you can help me." He pulled the picture out of his pocket and handed it to the man. "His name is Dean Winchester."

 **So, how was it? Tell me what you think! Also, two questions:**

 **I could either post each chapter (every episode and some standalones) in chronological order, which would probably take longer, or I could post each chapter as it comes to me. For example: 10x11, 11x14, 10x5… Tell me which would be better!**

 **Is anyone here an artist or does anybody know an artist? I'd love to have some art done for this story but I'm quite good enough to do it myself. Let me know if you can or give me some recommendations!**


	2. Chapter 2

In hindsight, Travis wasn't entirely sure what he'd been expecting. He certainly hadn't been expecting to get shoved against a wall with a knife to his throat, though.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" the man growled, pressing the knife into his skin.

"Okay, okay," Travis said, holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "My name is Travis Westin and the guy at the pizza place gave me an address near here."

"Westin? I know that name."

Travis swallowed, feeling that blade pressing into his throat. One wrong move and he'd be dead. "My mom is Suzanna Westin."

"So if you're looking for Dean, that means… he's your…"

"He's my dad."

The man looked surprised at first, but then nodded. "You do look like him. Come here."

The man lowered the knife and grabbed the back of Travis's shirt, then dragged him into the building. The door slammed shut, leaving them in near darkness. The man pulled him down a set of metal stairs, then through a doorway into what looked like a glorified military bunker. Another set of metal stairs led down into a room with a map table and a bunch of old communication equipment. Past a stone archway and a few steps was some sort of library.

"What is this place?" Travis asked in shock. Underground bunkers weren't something he saw every day.

"I'll tell you when I trust you," the man muttered. He pulled Travis down the stairs and into the library, then dropped him into a chair with a curt "Don't move."

Travis sat in the chair and waited, looking around at all the books surrounding him. One of them was titled "He-Wolf, She-Wolf: A Study in Werewolf Transgenderism" while another was "The Psychology of Vengeful Spirits". Just your normal, everyday reads.

"Who are these people?" Travis muttered to himself. He was just about to get up and look at a sword that was displayed on a bookcase when the man came back in, holding a knife and a metal flask.

The man put the knife down, then splashed Travis in the face with whatever was in the flask. The man, obviously expecting something to happen, looked relived. He put down the flask and picked up the knife.

 _This is it,_ Travis thought as the man walked towards him with the knife. _I'm so sorry, mom. I never should have-_

He closed his eyes in anticipation of his death, but was surprised and happy to be alive when all the man did was cut his arm. He heard the knife clatter onto the table and opened his eyes to see the man standing there, frowning.

"I need to make a phone call," he said. "Then I'll explain everything."

Travis nodded and watched the man leave the room again, taking the knife and flask with him. When he was gone, Travis pressed his hand to the cut on his arm and stood up. He pulled a book off of the nearest bookshelf and opened it to a random page.

"The only proven way to kill a wendigo," it said, "is fire. If a flame is unavailable, a flare gun or other source may be used. In some cases-"

"Just come here, okay? We have a big issue here." Travis closed the book and shoved it back on the bookshelf, then sat down. He didn't want to take any chances with someone who had a knife to his throat a few minutes ago. "How long will it take? Ten minutes? Great. Just hurry, okay?"

The man came back into the room, holding a cell phone in his hand. He pulled out a chair across the table from Travis, saying nothing. Travis kept silent too, not wanting to put himself in a life or death situation.

 _I should have just stayed home_ , he thought, giving the man a tentative smile. The man just glared back.

They sat there in silence for ten minutes. Travis was about to say something to break the silence when there was a loud creak and then a bang. Travis jumped, not expecting the noise, but the man just stood up and faced the door.

A man wearing a tan trench coat and a backward tie walked into the library. He noticed Travis and stopped walking, cocking his head like a dog.

"Cas," the man said, "this is Travis. He's-"

"Dean's son," Cas said. "He's Dean's son."

The man shrugged. "That's what he told me. If you knew right away, he must be telling the truth."

"He does look just like him, except for the hair and eyes."

The man turned to Travis. "If Suzanna was pregnant when we left, why didn't she tell Dean?"

"She said she found out about two weeks after you left," Travis explained. "She tried to call and the number was disconnected."

"Makes sense," the man said, turning to Cas. "We had to get new phones a few days later."

"So," Travis said, hoping they wouldn't try to kill him. "Where's my dad?"

Cas and the taller man looked at each other. "Well…" the man said.

"What?"

"It's kind of a long story. And a little unbelievable," the man said.

"I'll believe it," Travis said. "Trust me."

"Okay," the man said, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "My name is Sam Winchester. If Dean is your dad, I guess that makes me your uncle. When I was six months old and your dad was four, there was a fire at our house."

* * *

Sam and Cas stared at Travis, waiting for some kind of reaction. He was sitting there in shock, trying to process what he'd just heard.

"That…" Travis said, not quite sure what to say. Sam and Cas looked worried. "That is awesome. This explains so much. People disappearing, unexplained deaths, my freshman year math teacher…"

"So, you're not going to run out of here screaming?" Sam asked.

"No, this is practically the stuff I dreamed about when I was a kid. I always wished this kind of stuff was real and apparently it is. But you never actually said where my dad was."

"Well," Cas said, "he died."

Upon seeing the shocked look on Travis's face, Sam cut in. "He was stabbed with an angel blade and died, but then he left a note and disappeared. We haven't seen him since."

"So he's not dead?"

Sam and Cas gave each other a Look. "Well…" Sam said, looking like he didn't know what to say. "We think he might be a demon."

 **I'm sorry this took so long! I was hoping to have this up sooner but then life got in the way. Anyway, about posting the episodes, I think I might just post them as they get written because I know myself and there is no way it'll happen in chronological order.**

 **Tell me what you want to see happen in this story! I'll make it work!**


End file.
